Día negro
by Esciam
Summary: Ziva en el funeral de Ari, no tan sola al final...


¡Hola, Gente!

Este pequeño oneshot lo hice para o_o_aurora_o_o en su cumpleaños, con mucho cariño.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS no me pertenece… no hay nada que pueda hacer, sigue siendo propiedad intelectual de Bellisario y McGill.

**OoOoO**

**Día negro**

El entierro de un traidor, eso era en lo que estaba ahí, de pie, en luto, sintiendo frío y mirando sin ver y oyendo sin oír. El entierro de un traidor.

Nada que ver con Ari, con su hermano. Nada que ver con el asesino de confianza, el mejor y más inteligente infiltrado del que ella hablaba con orgullo, y oraba por él con temor en el corazón.

Ese cementerio pequeño, viejo y que parecía no haber sido cuidado en por lo menos veinte años por lo desgastadas y llenas de hongos en sus lápidas y el césped crecido (el más cercano a su casa, exceptuando el cementerio de los héroes caídos), no tenían que ver con la figura fuerte de su hermano. Él, que le enseñó los puntos de presión y se dejaba caer en sus llaves aunque fuera tantos centímetros más alto y entrenado que ella, hasta que las aprendía y volvía a ser el contrincante arrojado que nunca tuvo consideración porque ella era mujer o su hermanita, ¡Y cuánto se lo agradecía!

Tan pocas personas, (¡Cinco contándose a ella y el sacerdote! ¡Ari no fue tan poco! ¡Ari sí estuvo en este mundo, sí tocó más gente! ¿Por qué tan pocos?) no tenían que ver con la vida que había terminado, sino con la idea que se tenía de un traidor.

Esas ideas por las que se sabía que debían ser asesinados.

Esas ideas por la que ella lo había asesinado… no terminaba de creer que el traidor que se merecía ese funeral tan pobre, sin gente, sin su padre, en un cementerio como ése, fuera su hermano. No, eso no era posible.

Lo miraba sonriéndole con altivez, diciéndole algo que le recordaba a ella que, por más memoria fotográfica, él seguía siendo más inteligente, antes de hacerle cosquillas, porque le encantaba enojarla con las cosquillas. Lo recordaba enojado, casi rabeando, cuando se dio cuenta que había tenía sexo con alguien de su equipo que él no aprobaba, o lo recordaba jugando ajedrez y hablándole de temas espinosos, para hacerla perder la concentración o curándola de alguna lesión y regañándola por ser cabezota y no seguir sus instrucciones, o abrazándola después de algún notorio avance o a la llegada de una misión…

Ese cuerpo, debajo de esa tierra, no podía ser el mismo que vivió todo eso. No era posible.

Cuando se dio cuenta, en algún momento, todos se habían ido, el cielo se oscurecía y ella ya no pudo mantenerse en pie.

Por un instante, sólo un instante, sintió que su corazón se rompía y que sí, él lo había matado y que sí, el traidor y el hermano que lloró con ella la muerte de Tali (que nunca, jamás, nadie debía saber eso…) eran el mismo y que… ¡Dios! Ella lo había matado.

¿Cómo podía estar bien matar a Ari? No lo entendía, no lo entendía por qué, si sabía que estaba bien, que era una orden y que debía hacerlo, se sentía como si ella hubiera sido la traidora y la que se merecía ese cementerio y ese funeral de mierda.

—Siento llegar tarde.

Por un instante, Ziva creyó que era el único de la familia que quedaba el que dijo eso a su espalda, por más que ella conocía esa voz. Miró hacia atrás. Malachi, con todas las pintas de apenas haber llegado de una misión en que no le fue muy bien, estaba ahí.

—Está bien —se oyó decir y se puso en pie, agradeciéndole en silencio que su presencia le hiciera posible recomponerse, no dejarse caer en esa debilidad que sólo en soledad era posible.

—… Como no es el cementerio adecuado para Ari, me retrasé —le dijo, como si en verdad importara que llegara tarde.

—No, no lo es. —tuvo que decir.

—Él me salvó el trasero por lo menos dos veces.

—Era traidor.

—Nunca con nosotros.

Ziva sintió como su quijada, la nariz y la garganta dolían tanto, tanto de contenerse de llorar o gritar del dolor físico que antes sólo relacionaba con Tali.

Hubo un silencio, en que él aprovechó para acercarse un poco más a Ziva.

—¡Maldición Malachi, yo lo maté! —apenas pudo decir, conteniendo un sollozo o un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que podría articularlo.

—¿Y? Eso no quita que él fue un héroe y que luego, fue un traidor…

Ziva lo miró. Se dio cuenta de que le costaba enfocarlo por las lágrimas de los ojos… ¿Cómo podía dar por hecho esas dos ideas de Ari y no importarle en lo más mínimo la incongruencia en ello?

Ella lo abrazó de lado, cogiendo su brazo que no estaba en cabestrillo, y lo jaló hacia la entrada.

—Vamos, que ese hematoma de la cabeza se ve muy mal —le dijo, y en el camino, no se hablaron más.

**OoOoO**

Y eso fue. Algún comentario?


End file.
